


No Nut November

by von_gelmini



Series: Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, M/M, Masturbation, No nut november, Sexual Frustration, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: anonymous asked:hi! : ) would you be interested in writing something like Peter telling Tony he's participating in No Nut November. and Tony being Tony, he's just like, oh that's great baby, but you know I still get to touch you whenever/however I like, so good luck with that. poor Pete doesn't stand a chance lol.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Prompt Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537483
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	No Nut November

“You’re participating in what?”

“No nut November,” Peter explained. “You go the entire month of November without coming once.”

“Why on earth would you do that?”

Peter shrugged. “It’s a thing. Social media bragging rights.”

“Oh my god. It’s a millennial thing.”

“Okay Boomer.”

“I am not a boomer,” Tony said, offended. “I’m Gen X thank you very much.”

“Whatever.”

“So… for no other reason than you get to brag about it on twitter and wherever, you’ve decided that you’re not going to come for an entire month.”

“Yep. Boners are allowed, even jerking off and sex. So long as you don’t come.”

“Reeeeaaaaly.” Tony grinned evilly. “You do realize that I’m not hungry enough for twitter likes to participate in this damn thing.”

“Uh… I was hoping you’d join me. It’d be cool. Sex machine Tony Stark giving it up during November.”

Tony laughed. “Not gonna happen, kid.”

“It’s for a good cause,” Peter explained.

Tony raised his eyebrows.

“Lots of people go public with what they’re doing and use it to raise money for prostate cancer.”

Tony took out his phone. “Pepper? Write a check for five hundred thousand to whatever prostate cancer research is out there.” He grinned at Peter. “You not coming for a month going to raise that much?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Fuck off Tony. You know it isn’t.”

“So why do it? I can make the check out from both of us.”

“Because. It’s a thing.”

Tony tried to hold his laugh in. And failed spectacularly, letting out a huge, snorting laugh. “All right baby. You do your _thing_.” He unbuttoned his pants and took his cock out, wrapping his hand around it, and started to make it hard. “And I’ll do my thing.” He stepped out of his pants and walked over to the side of the bed, fishing out the lube from the nightstand drawer. He squirted just enough in his hand to make the glide easier.

Peter’s eyes were fixed on what Tony was doing. “You are fucking evil.”

Tony cocked his head to the side and shrugged. “Your problem is not my problem.” He raked his eyes over Peter, lying there in bed, wearing tight jeans and a button up that had been tailored to fit his torso, showing it off perfectly. He’d been reading one of his school books, biochem, it looked like, from what Tony could see. But Peter wasn’t paying any attention to it, he was watching him fist his cock, palming over the head to smear precome into the lube he had put on the shaft. “God you’re gorgeous since you learned how to dress properly.”

Peter rolled his eyes again. “You mean since you made me your sugar baby and opened accounts for me at all the clothes stores you like.” Peter rolled onto his side so he could see Tony better. His tight jeans were getting tighter.

“Same difference.” Tony’s breath caught and resolved into a groan. When he was determined, it never took him long to make himself come. He knew what he liked best and was giving it to himself. His groans were interrupted by panting breaths, until one of those groans turned long and deep. He held his cock at an angle so that the spray of his come arched up, splattering all over Peter’s shirt.

Tony chuckled, looking at the scene. An absolutely frustrated Peter, lying there jeans bulging tightly, covered in his come. He reached in the drawer and found a small towel. He wiped his hand and his cock clean, and pulled up his pants. He turned and started leaving the bedroom. He looked back with a smirk. “Have fun this month, Peter. I certainly will.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
